wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mindchaser
Mindchaser belongs to LV Do not use without permission Appearance Mindchaser is a a standard, broad-shouldered NightWing who used to fight against any unwanted guests in the old NightWing fortress. Better known as a guard. Although he is covered with old scars, he still enjoys the new scars he'd gain from battles held within the future of his life. His eyes are like onyx, with a hint of copper that flashes at the right angle in the light. The horns on his head are narrow and long as well as the spikes that roll down his spine. He usually gloats about how his talons are the sharpests in the tribe (which sadly isn't true). Yet, they are quite sharp. His scales are a almost black, but his underbelly is slightly darker than normal. A forked scar is etched across his chest. He got that scar when on duty protecting a certain NightWing from uncertain death within the Mud Kingdom. Even though this was long before the fall of the NightWing fortress, he still remembers it like it was yesterday. It's not like he's that old to be saying that stuff, but whatever. Personality He's really sarcastic. Which doesn't surprise anyone who's known him well enough. Mindchaser usually tries to be straight forward, but his tone of voice sends the message as sarcasm. Or at least too bossy to be saying anything. Due to the lack of studying while a dragonet, Mindchaser isn't as intelligent as you'd expect a NightWing to be. He would rather experience it than read it in a dusty, old, and torn scroll. Which by far is the major part of him being reckless out in the world (Giving him all those scars as well). Mindchaser isn't a conversation starter. He'd rather sit and listen in on what's happening first than give out the information. This is what made him a reasonable guard. Following orders until they stopped being logical or he believed they didn't have any benefit whatsoever to protecting the tribe. Yet, he would rather find solace in knowing his tribe and his friends are safe. Now, as a fighter, he's what many would consider a "Tank". Mindchaser will charge into a battle with little to no thought of the enemy. As a living-in-the-moment type of dragon, he will stay standing and proud until the final breath has been drawn. Either the enemy, or his own. History Mindchaser, as a dragonet, loved to watch the older NightWings practice their fighting. He enjoyed the unpredictable battle moves and stances that would either lead the opponent to fall or gain an upper talon. So, as he got older, he wanted to become one of those fighters. To feel that rush for himself, but doubt always had him. Such as asking himself; "Would I really be able to get there?" or "Is that even possible?". When the doubt washed over him the tides rolling in, he was helped to encourage himself by his mother. He pushed himself to his limit in personal training, finding the use of studying Pyrrhia a bore. Which made his mother furious, but she was glad her little NightWing was reaching his goal. Mindchaser finally got the approval from the other NightWings that he would become a proper fighter. Yet his enclosed knowledge usually left him to stay as a guard for the NightWing fortress. That slowly changed over time when a particular dragon came along and needed an escort to the main land. This dragon was the botanist for the NightWings, Starjumper. Although Mindchaser had seen this dragon in the past, he only knew this dragon was a huge nerd for plants. Which bored him. Yet, he helped him on his studies and fought off any suspicious problems. So, he felt a bond towards this NightWing. Feeling that he was his friend. Anyways, here he is now. Within the NightWing camp hidden in the rainforest, relaxing with the nerd himself; Starjumper. Mindchaserheadshot.png|drawn by LV Mindchaserster.png|drawn by Luster Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Content (LieutenantVelociraptor) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)